This invention relates to a machine for the dyeing of reels of yarn and of textile fibre wound on packages.
A further aspect of this invention is a process for the dyeing of reels of yarn and/or of textile fibre wound on packages.
This invention is suitable for use systems and machines for the industrial dyeing of reels of yarn and/or textile fibre wound on packages. For the sake of brevity, the term reel of yarn shall hereinafter always refer to a generic textile material that can include the various textile materials as set out above.
As is known, traditional machines for the dyeing of traditional reels of yarn, operate with the material fully or partially immersed in the dye bath.
Circulation of the dye bath through the material is such as to allow the best possible distribution of the dyeing fluid on the yarn being dyed.
The machine is also equipped with dyeing fluid recirculation means to forcibly induce the latter into transit according to a closed route that always involves passing through the reels of yarn being dyed. The direction of the dyeing fluid through the reels of yarn can also be inverted in accordance with standard timeframes and methods.
As described and illustrated in the MI2004A002124 document filed by the same Applicant, the recirculation means can also be equipped with a recirculation mechanism that is operatively placed within the machine chamber to ensure continuous movement of the dye bath.